User talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Seddieluver8-20110525224807 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 22:48, May 25, 2011 Re: Changing username You have to , only they can change your username. Eric the Grape talk 21:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Friend Please? Of course I'll be *your* friend!! We do have a *lot* in common and I agreed with *everything* you said. I'm also a *major* geek, love black, love to eat junk food, and read manga!!! Wow this is creepy LOL!! xD Churchpants 14:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Um I'm 2 years younger than 13 lol so I'm going to middle school too :) Churchpants 23:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I Agree I read your thing about characters you don't like, and I agree! In iLook Alike she was atotal brat just because she didn't get what she wanted. And Carly was being way nosy in iThink They Kissed. Just wanted you to know that you are not alone in not loving Carly.Purpleluv1316 17:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Go to your profile page and click "edit" at the bottom of the sides, you see something that says "Templates" click the down arrow button next to it and you'll see "infobox" "welcome" "welcomeIP" and "Delete". Click the "infobox" and then your can create your own box and place it anywhere on the page Jon23812 13:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesomeness YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!!! Sorry...just had to let that out XD Amythest444 06:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Friends?!?! WHY THANK U! xD Haha, I just noticed that I'm in your little friends list. Thank you! You're definetly (wow. I think I spelt that wrong :P) one of my friends here. :) ILoveSeddie1234321 11:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC) You got the part for Jade Congrats a mundo! We've chosen you to rp as Jade, and it'd be awesome if you could create a new profile for her, with an avatar, along with a bio, if ya want. :) Once again, great job. MellamoSammo! 22:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) Hey! Kayla here! I know this is a little random and weird, but I want to get to know you better. your like *so* awesome! XD I'd like to be friends! :) xxTheseddier200 03:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I see we both have curly hair! XD (lol) Roleplay Hey! I was just wondering what happened with out little PM RP. It said you went offline in the middle of it.... ILoveSeddie1234321 05:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL! ILoveSeddie1234321 12:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Chatzy Um, why did you leave the chatzy? XD loool ILoveSeddie1234321 04:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hi hi i just want to be your frind on wikia immreally nice i will always talk to you when you need somebody so can we be friends Who are you? XD You Say What Now??? ILove? She's left??? I had no idea... I was at a wedding all yesterday, so... When did she say she was leaving? Where? I mean, I can try and ask her... If it's a joke though... That's Jessica for ya. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 11:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I read the post now. SHE CAN'T JUST LEAVE! I have no idea why she's done that... [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 11:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) We have a joint account on there, and someone tweeted us her best friend's full name. Her mother has now banned her cos it's "unsafe". [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 14:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) A Lot In Common Wow! I just gotta say your profile is awesome! We have a lot of the same favorite TV shows and ships. I love the pictures you created for Seddie, and I love your username and profile pic of a purple cake. Haha sorry just felt the need to leave you a message and let you know this. SeddieDudes8239 19:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 A dude? Nah. Haha I am a girl, but I am a total tomboy. So if I say guyish stuff that is the reason why. I know i should go on the chat, but the few times I go on I just feel out of place there. Eclare? I did. I feel bad for Eli, but Clare did need space, so I believe it was a good decision on her part to break up with him. Imogen? Shes ok. She is a unique character, however I am not a big fan of how she is turning Eli against Clare. SeddieDudes8239 16:27, July 29, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 Haha alright I promise I will come on the chat, but I just feel out of place there. Like I do not know what to say. SeddieDudes8239 20:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 Alrighty I will think about it SeddieDudes8239 22:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 Haha I will THINK about it CHAT. Heyyo! :) Sorry about that. My chat just suddenly decided to stop workiing. -.- Babyfaced Reasonable : I like the nickname! :P A reasonable Seddier 17:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: CHAT Yo Yo Yo! You're welcome, again! :P Don't let go of your confidence, alright? Just remember, no one would believe in you , if you can't. :) BTW, i'll be gone for a day. I'm going to another city. :P BUT i'll be back. XD Hey Hi im not that new here but i dont know if anyone really knows me or thinks of me as a friends so i was wondering if you would like to be my friend? :D Superstar4ever 04:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC I've just seen you on this wikia alot and like everybody knows you :D By the way i love your username Superstar4ever 10:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Not as cool as yours is it like for all the seddieness? :) Superstar4ever 11:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok.....I'll take that as a yes Superstar4ever 11:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ur username satnds for seddie stuff? Superstar4ever 11:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Mine doesnt stand really for anything i just used it because its kinda like my username on FF UltraMegaStar Superstar4ever 11:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I Love to make pictures but mainly seddie and cabbie ones :D Superstar4ever 11:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Nuetral dude Uh...the album's private. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cause that's my real name. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm half Japanese. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I wish I knew! Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't have any meaning other than "Kenjiro." I'm the only person in New Jersey with that name, by the way. It's in public records. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: To the 'Long ass' Message. Wow....That was very...Entertaining to read. Really. :) You've got a great sense of humor XD YES, CAUSE I'M REASONABLE! XD I'm going online right now. See ya there! XD I'm Sorry I just wanted to apologize again for lying about my sister in the chatroom. I wasn't thinking clearly and I still feel bad about it. I actually can't sleep; that's why I writing this now. I feel bad that I freaked you out, because I was only trying to be funny (told you I wasn't thinking clearly). The main reason I'm apologizing is because Latersgee's words in the chat room hit me hard. She called me a hypocrite, and you know what? She was 100% right. I wasn't acting like a chatmod. A chatmod is supposed to be responsible, not be an immature jackass. Plus, you're one of my friends on here, and I would hate for you to think of me in a negative way. That's it, really. My sister said you forgave me, but I still felt the need to write this. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 03:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) XDDDDDDD I said this to @reasonable: I didn't make that userbox. I swear. I don't even know how to make a userbox. Stad made it. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 13:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll be your friend. Danville